


Long Night

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Bucky's metal hand has many uses
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Long Night

“Oh,” you gasp as cold metal slides over your mound, probing at your clitoral hood. “_Bucky_.”

He chuckles, a low sound that reverberates through his chest and into your own where your bodies are pressed together. He nuzzles under your jaw. “You like that?”

You nod, one hand digging into his hair and the other curling around his metal bicep. “Feels… _oh_.”

Bucky smirks, fingertip flicking over your clit again. Your hips jerk beneath his hand, searching for more - something. Just _more_.

“Easy,” he soothes. “I’ll take care of you, doll. You know I will.”

You manage a shaky “yes”, breath stolen by his teeth nibbling a bruise just under the line of your jaw. His metal hand slips lower, parting your folds and playing at your entrance. He doesn’t push in, though. Just gathers slick to ease things when his fingers return to your clit.

He rolls your clit between his fingers and grins at your whine. “So pretty,” he praises, mouth traveling down your neck a few inches before he pauses to suck another mark. “Wanna cum?”

“Please,” you beg, arching against him.

“Not yet.”

A broken noise escapes you at that and you cling tighter to him. “_Bucky_.”

“Shhh. You’ll get what you want. Just gotta be patient.”  
You grind your hips down against his hand only for him to pull away.

“You have to be patient,” he reiterates. “Or I might change my mind.”

You freeze at those words, whimpering.

"Good girl.”

Those words wash over you, simultaneously feeding and soothing the growing fire in your core, and you relax beneath him. His free arm curls around your lower back, fingers playing along the line of your hip, and your body is pulled tighter against his at the same moment his index finger presses up to the first knuckle in your hole.

“So perfect,” he murmurs, breath warm on your collarbone. “Feel so good, doll. Tight and hot.”

“How…?” you manage.

He chuckles. “I’m sure Shuri can explain the magic of it another time. All you need to know is that I can feel what happens when I do…”

He presses his finger deeper, curling it _just so_ and pulling a moan from your chest. Your cunt clenches down on skin-warmed metal, the ridges between plates adding another level of sensation.

“That,” Bucky says with a mischievous grin and you know you’re in for a long night.


End file.
